Draco Malfoy: Book 1
by Psycho Cheshire Cats
Summary: The harry potter series from Draco's POV. Please R&R! thanks! NOT OOC


**Prologue**

 **HELLO! So this is my first fanfic by myself! I guess I have just always thought what Draco was thinking in the books and tats why I have decided to write this. so its gonna have its own plot line and it is going to stick to the harry potter books though so like Draco will bully harry and all that jazz but instead you will be seeing it from Draco's eyes! so yeah... enjoy!**

 **Table of contents:**

 **Book one; The Night Crawlers... Prolog - A place No one Knows**

 **Book two;**

 **Book three;**

 **Book four;**

 **Book five;**

 **Book six;**

 **Book seven;**

Chapter 1

 _A black chariot rumbled through the dark lit street, wheels falling into the cracks in the pebbles. There was one house, alone from the other buildings, the closest town was far, and no muggle or wizard for that matter could see this house, as it was cloaked with an invisibility charm._

 _The door to the chariot opened revealing a dark hooded figure, it stepped down onto the wet pavement, and with two other figures following, they entered into the house, but the last figure stopped before walking in, looked around suspiciously before closing the door with a click behind them._

 _"We shall fulfill the Dark Lords wishes and bring him back!"a male voice came from inside._

 _"But will he know it is us?" a female voice asked._

 _"Yes, he shall. I shall make sure of that, I shall no matter how long it takes!"_

* * *

A green flash filled the room, screams cried out, pained and fearful. Draco bolted up in his bed, woken suddenly.

 _We shall fulfill the Dark Lords wishes and bring him back!_ An echo of the dream ringed in his ears, the only part of my dream he could remember, but slowly it was fading.

 _If only there was a spell to remember dreams!_ Draco thought

The dream was important, like it somehow meant something, but he couldn't remember.

* * *

The clouds loomed over manor mansion, blocking out all the light and all the warmth. Some would think it was just an unlucky day considering it was the middle of the hottest summer recorded in years, though the Malfoys preferred it this way.

Inside his room, Draco sat on a black chair, similar to a throne, with silver plating around the edges. A cat sat on the arm of the chair, and living with the Malfoys you would expect it to be a black cat, but Draco had convinced his father to get a tabby cat instead and decided to name it Rai. Draco would never admit it but he had a soft spot for cats, especially fluffy ones.

His father saw muggles as pathetic, and so did Draco, but he saw them more as puppets - entertaining but pointless - for that's what they were, pointless, scrambling around they're miserable lives thinking they are the center of everything.

Rai looked up at Draco and meowed, before jumping off the armrest and rubbing up against his walls.

The green walls around his room had a certain feeling to it, as was the same with his furniture, which was mostly black. It felt natural to him for so many years now but now it felt different, it felt too dark and sad.

"Draco?" his mother knocked on his door.

"Yes, Mother?" he called through the closed door.

"Your letter has arrived."

"Letter?"

"From Hogwarts dear"

"Oh, well... come in so I can have a look."

The door opened and his Mother walked into the room a letter in her hand, with the Hogwarts crest sealing it.

Draco swung his legs over the right side of the armrest and stretched out his hand for the note. His mother clearly disgusted by this refused to give him the note until he sat properly. Sighing he took his legs off the arm rest and walked to his mother before placing his hand out in front of her. Reluctantly she placed the note in his hand, but not before she glared at him as if her eyes could shoot spells.

He ripped the envelope and lifted out a paper. His eyes skimmed over the words, before stopping in the middle of the page.

"Mother," Draco says, his eyes still on the page,

"Yes?"

"Why are first years not allowed to play quidditch?"

Draco had played quidditch since he was little, and was, extremely great at it. He loved being able to fly with the wind in his face, he loved chasing the snitch, he loved how free he felt when playing, so Draco was very unpleased with this news.

"I don't know Draco." Her voice sounded tired, and her eyes reflected annoyance."why don't you ask your father? He knows more than I do."

She walked out of the room, too tired to read the letter, and Draco sat back down on the chair, slung his legs over the armrest, and continued reading the letter.

* * *

It was not long until Draco was going to Hogwarts, so today he and his parents had gone to Diagon alley to buy all the requirements for school, and right now he was in a _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , getting robes fitted for school.

A dark-haired boy, about Draco's age, walked into the shop, looking around at every inch of the shop as if he had never been here before. Madam Malkin walked up to the boy.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Draco assumed he was talking about him, as the other boy looked over to Draco, and seemed to be studying him.

"Hello," Draco said to the dark haired boy in the shop. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," he said turning to face Draco.

"My father's next door buying books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said with a bored look on his face. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The boy looked at him strangely, and Draco didn't blame him. It was a hot sunny day, the streets were crowded, he was probably shopping for musty old books and he was most likely bored out of his mind and wondering why someone was talking to him.

The boy's hair was scruffy and dirty, covering his forehead, a raven look to it. His glasses were broken with tape wrapped around the middle, perhaps he should tell the boy a spell to fix it?

 _He'll figure out it on his own_ Draco thought.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco inquired.

"No." He replied.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." this boy talked so little, it was barely better than just standing here.

"I do - father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there,do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been," he says with pride.

"imagine being a Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm,"

"I say, look at that man!" Draco stared in shock out the window.

A half-giant stood by the window holding two ice creams that would surely melt quickly in the heat.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." the boy said. It was the first proper sentence he had said the whole time.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." the boy looked at Draco, a very strange look, he wondered if maybe-

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," he said coldly

-He wondered if maybe, he was a new to magic if he was a mudblood.

"Do you?" he sneered to the boy. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" he asked, sure that the boy would reveal his true reason for magic.

"They're dead." the boy shot daggers at Draco.

"Oh, sorry." Draco tried to act like he cared, but he wondered, could this be the boy everyone was asking about? He had heard that the boy was going to attend Hogwarts, but could this be him? But there would surely be Wizards with non-magical parents who had died, perhaps by the dark lord, or perhaps from sheer stupidity.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?" he held exaggerated on 'our' so the boy would know that the other kind were lower than wizards.

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean."

So he was a pureblood if not he would have murdered himself for talking to a mudblood, or even a half-blood.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."

He paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"What's your surname anyway?"

But before the boy had time to answer Madam Malkin appeared before Draco.

"That's you done, my dear." she told Draco.

He hopped down from the footstool and turned back to the boy.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." He said cooly and then walked out the door to find his parents, to tell them, he thinks he just saw, Harry potter - the boy who lived.

* * *

"Oh really now?" His father said distracted while looking at the owls.

"Yes, I am sure it was him, only I didn't see the, well... you know -" he paused before whispering, "the scar…" his voice then went back to normal. "But I'm sure it was him."

"Well that's nice." his father replied, now looking at toads.

"You not listening are you?" Draco looked at the toads, his face turned sour. "And I am not getting a toad, they remind me of, well, let's stay off that topic."

"How about this, Draco." his father says pointing to a wretched toad, that eyes were too big for its head, sticking out like buttons.

"That is foul, and why can't I bring Rai with me?"

"Because it will be too hard to care for." His father replied sternly.

Draco was irritated by this and decided since his father would pay him no attention, that he would look at some other pets he might like.

He looked through the owl section, with no luck finding an owl that interested him until he reached the 3rd last cage, and inside it, sat an eagle owl, with feathers the shade of light oak that continued down into an amber and eyes a rather peculiar green. It was the slightest bit smaller than all the other owls, and its presence, made everything seem a slight bit more fascinating.

"I want this owl." he said to his father while pointing to the cage the owl was in.

"That one?" he confirmed with Draco while studying the owl.

"Yes," Draco replied, his patience warring.

"Well, I shall buy it and how about now you run along to Ollivanders and pick a wand, Hmm?"

Draco nodded then walked out onto the crowded street, and headed to Ollivanders wand shop.

"Yes we only figured out I was a witch when we got my letter!" a girl with curled black hair bumped into Draco . "Oh I am so sorry are you ok.?" she asked politely, her pale skin turning a shade of red.

"Mudblood." he sneered before storming away to the shop.

Draco pulled open the door to Ollivander's wand shop and stepped in, with the door bell ringing behind him.

"Hello, mister Malfoy." Ollivander bowed his head.

"I'm here for my wand. had my mother come yet?" He asked.

"Yes. Only a few minutes ago."

As if on cue the door to the shop opened to reveal his mother.

"Hello, Draco." His mother smiled at him before talking to the store owner. "We need a wand, now, for Draco."

"Of course." he smiled and disappeared between the shelves and came back with multiple different wands.

"Try this one." He presented a wand to Draco, who took it and flicked it.

"No not that one." he took the wand back as the vase near him exploded.

"how about this one?"

Draco took the wand in hand and smiled as the wand glowed brightly in his hand.

"This one," Ollivander said. " 10 inches, hawthorn wood with unicorn hair core."

"Thankyou." Draco's mother places a small amount of money on the counter and then the two of them walked out of the store.

* * *

Smoke billowed out of the train, fumes forming a cloud above the station. People swarmed the platform, parents hugging their children goodbye, chasing after escaped pets and boarding the train.

Draco pushed his cart through the people, his parents at either side. His owl (who he had named Mallory) fluttered around inside her cage, squawking at onlookers and other owls.

"Now remember, It's fine whatever house you get sorted into." his mother reassured.

"But you will break the Malfoy tradition, every member has always been a Slytherin, _always_."

"Don't worry Father, I will not disappoint you." Draco looked his parents in the eyes for the last time before turning to go to the train without giving them a proper goodbye.

* * *

Draco walked through the train's corridor looking through all the carriages trying to find one that wasn't full. The train seemed to stretch on and on and he was sure it had to be magic.

He found a carriage only occupied by his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco sat down on the opposite seat from them and stared out the window. Smoke bloomed into fields that passed by, most likely intoxicating the animals that lived there.

Lots of people on the train were talking that apparently, Harry Potter was on this train. Draco knew that it was the boy from the robes shop.

"Yo, Pinhead! Are You listening to me? I asked you a question." Goyle boomed from next to him.

"Don't call me that." Draco snarled.

"Sure. But we were just wondering if you had known about Harry Potter being on the train. You do know who he is right?" Crabbe asked.

"Of course, I know who he is, who doesn't. In fact, I met him in Diagon Alley." Draco stood up from the seat and walked to the door.

"Really?" Both boys gasped.

"Yes. and I'm gonna go find him." Draco said

"Are you sure? the train is pretty crowded."

"Yes, I'm sure. So are you coming with me to find him or are you two gonna sit here eating sandwiches your mummy made _especially_ for you."

Draco didn't care about how hurt his friends looked, he felt rotten and others were gonna pay for that. Fear ran through his mind, slamming into his head every time someone spoke to him. He had to get in Slytherin. He had too.

He pushed through the crowd of people looking through the carriage doors trying to find the one with Potter in it. He wondered if he was sitting all alone, all by himself, or with adoring fans swarming him, him signing their faces.

"Here he is." Draco stopped outside a carriage waiting for his friends to catch up before he pulled open the carriage door and together they stepped inside.

Harry sat with lollies surrounding him and another boy on the other side, still shoving his face with food.

"Is it true?" Draco said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry looking towards Draco before studying his two friends.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco said carelessly "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The other boy sitting in the carriage gave a slight cough,trying to hide a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him, anger and hatred now ripping him apart, while at the same time Draco was ready to rip someone else apart. He looked the boy up and down ready to punch but instead decided more damage could be done by words.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." The Weasley boy looked to the floor has face turning the shade of his hair.

He calmed himself down before turning back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's but was left empty.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry replied coldly.

Draco Malfoy felt his face start to go red.

 _Oh, he is going down. I will make sure no one wants to be his friend._

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up. This probably would end in a fight.

"Say that again," Ron said, fuming.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Potter said in a pathetic attempt to be brave.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leaped forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

a rat clung to Goyle's knuckles, teeth deep in the flesh. Draco backed away with Crabbe as Goyle swung the rat round and round, howling, and finally coming off and hitting the window.

All three of them ran out of the carriage before the rat could attack them again.

* * *

Draco had stayed in the carriage the rest of the trip, refusing to talk or go back to Potters Carriage. After the train arrived Draco was one or the last to come out. He slipped out of the Carriage and out the door.

Hagrid was walking down a steep narrow path with all the newcomers bobbing down behind him. Draco ran to catch up with the group, then making his way through the crowd to Crabbe and Goyle. It was so dark on either side of them, with dark trees twisting upwards towards the sky.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" coming from all the other newcomers seeing the castle, and Draco admitted, he had seen the castle in many books but it was far more grand in front of him now

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Draco and his two friends made their way to a boat and managed to get away with the only the three of them in it.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, sailing slowly across the lake. Everyone was silent, except for Crabbe who was sniggering at a boy in another boat who had sat in a pool of water.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which took them what seemed to be right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they stumbled out of to boats onto dry land.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
